


The Bird and The Bat

by godtrash



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Kiss, Hiyoshi is mean, Is it a date?, M/M, Mean, awkward boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtrash/pseuds/godtrash
Summary: Kirihara has a revelation.
Relationships: Hiyoshi Wakashi/Kirihara Akaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Bird and The Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discoballDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoballDust/gifts).



> For my dear sweet Dusty <3

Today is the day.

Today is the day Kirihara Akaya will tell a boy that he likes him. He's never done this before, so he's appropriately terrified, but he thinks that's probably normal. He doesn't exactly have a good gauge on what's normal, what with his eye drops and weird condition and the fantastical tennis that plays out in the sun on the courts. But he thinks this might be the most normal thing he's ever done. So he slings his pack over his shoulder and heads off to the bus stop. It's Saturday, and the air is rife with possibility.

The bus takes him away from the small charming neighborhood of petunias and dogs barking at all hours to a sort of gated community, with high walls and roses climbing over everything. It's just like Hyotei, even one like Hiyoshi Wakashi who was committed to not being associated with that nonsense to live in such a place. He steps off the bus and it bleeds smoke and takes off. He is left standing in the street, a cat meowing in the distance, He sets off towards Hiyoshi's house, bigger than his but not so big that it's intimidating. It's grey brick and is old-fashioned, like everything else in this godforsaken neighborhood. The dojo is next door, all clean lines and the fresh smell of wood. He heads to the dojo first, knowing better.

He is pleasantly surprised to see the boy already at it, tussling with one the younger members of the dojo. He flips him easy, all clean white lines and the white folds of his clothes shift and his face screws up in concentration. "Time." One of the older members calls it, and Hiyoshi has won again. He stands up, no spark of pride here, just calm acceptance of victory. That's why he liked Hiyoshi, he was only smug when the situation called for it. He himself can't help but be smug almost all the time. He calls out to his fellow tennis second year and waves awkwardly, bookbag slipping off his shoulder. Hiyoshi blinks at him for a second, then gives him something like a smile.

"Give me a moment to get changed." He says, and heads to the back. Kirihara swallows, nodding, He lingers at the front, watching the youngsters continue their sparring as though he isn’t even there. They've gotten used to his presence by now, he comes often enough to pick up Hiyoshi to hang out. If there are any illicit rumors he doesn't know about them. What would there be to even rumor about, it's just two dudes, hanging out five feet apart at all times cause they're not gay. At least, he doesn't think they are. Maybe he is. Hiyoshi, he isn't sure.

Finally after what seems like an eternity for the impatient Kirihara, Hiyoshi reemerges in his civvies, black jeans and a wide collared white shirt that kind of makes him look like a pirate. it's nice, he thinks, and wonders if Atobe gave it to him as a gift. It's the kind of thing he would wear, after all. He tries not to let jealousy take over at that thought. Atobe is Hiyoshi's captain, that's all. That's like saying him and Yukimura-buchou have something going on which - yuck, no offense buchou - because he buys him presents from time to time. It's just how it's done in tennis club.

There is an uncharacteristic grin to Hiyoshi's somewhat sweaty face as he walks up to Kirihara.

"What did you have in mind for today, hm?"

Kirihara shuffles awkwardly, rolling a pebble underneath his foot.

"I dunno. Maybe we could get a movie? And then ice cream?" It sounds a hell of a lot like a date, though it isn't that far from their usual hangouts. If Hiyoshi thinks so, he doesn't comment on it.

"All right then." The two of them start down the street. "What movie did you want to see?"

"Uh, Well, there's this one about killer clowns..."

"Killer Clowns From Pluto?" Hiyoshi raises an eyebrow. Of course he loves horror, although he usually goes for the most serious mystery types, not the silly ones. Then again it is fun to kick back with a goofy low budget adventure now and again.

"You sure you won't get too scared? You might get nightmares."

Kirihara puffs his chest out indignantly. "I don't get nightmares, Hiyoshi. I'm tough."

"Well all right." Hiyoshi rolls his eyes subtly. "Killer Clowns it is. Just don't cling to me when you get jumpscared."

What's that supposed to mean? Kirihara feels a dull flush cover his face. He's seen loads of scary movies with Hiyoshi before, and never once clung to the guy. What is he talking about? Shaking the thought out of his head, he continues down the road on their way to the theater.

It's a busy day there, loads of people coming and going. He notices families there to see the latest kiddie garbage, and teens like them nerding out over the latest superhero movies and... couples, quite a lot of them, hand in hand and arm in arm in line for tickets. He swallows and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. It's not really a date, he tells himself. To be a date both parties have to be aware it's a date, and want it to be a date, and he's pretty sure Hiyoshi wants no such thing with him. They're both boys for one, and he's brash and loud and obnoxious and not at all refined like the girl Hiyoshi used to have a crush on that he pointed out to him once.

He hadn't meant to confess to such a thing, but they were high on sugar and laughing themselves silly at the street courts between their two schools and Hiyoshi pointed her out, long brown hair in a bun, dull grey eyes, severe expression.

"I used to have the biggest crush on her. Could never get the courage to ask her out though." Kirihara laughed louder than was necessary, clapping Hiyoshi's shoulder and calling him a wimp. Hiyoshi just smiled softly. But inside Kirihara felt his heart sinking for reasons unknown. He didn't understand why at the time. Who cared who Hiyoshi had a crush on?

Now he knew why.

Hiyoshi steps up to get them tickets. "Popcorn?" He asks, and Kirihara becomes aware that Hiyoshi is the one pulling his wallet out. Normally they would split it or something so he starts to get his own out, but Hiyoshi stops him.

"It's cool. I got an advance on my allowance for winning that tournament last month." He smiles in a very vaguely un-Hiyoshi like way, and Kirihara thinks, who died and replaced the guy he always hangs out with?

He shakes his head no to popcorn, the idea of them reaching into the bag so their hands brush like some big cliche terrifying him, but they do both get mixed slushies. Tickets in hand, they head for the darkened room of the theater. They are just in time for the previews to end and the real attraction to start up. They sit in the back, with the best view, just like how Kirihara likes it. Of course Hiyoshi would remember that. He remembers everything.

They sit in silence except for their slurping of the drinks and the theater is mostly empty, the clown movie hasn't seemed to be that big of a hit. Kirihara jumps now and again, and glares at the stock still Hiyoshi when he smirks at him. It is overall not a very good movie, with goofy special effects and bad acting, but they enjoy it anyway because they laugh at it together. Finally when the big climax comes an axe appears in the doorway, and Kirihara is subconsciously grabbing Hiyoshi's sleeve. Hiyoshi looks like he wants to say something, but he just blinks and refocuses his attention on the movie. There is a bang and a jump, and Kirihara has let go, and the moment has passed. If Hiyoshi wanted to do something comforting, he was sure the other boy would deck him for it and deny ever being scared in the first place, but the thought was still there.

When the credits roll and they throw away their empty cups and step out into the early evening sunlight, Kirihara feels almost winded with the effort of trying to appear calm and like nothing’s up.

“You okay?” It seems he has failed, and Hiyoshi has noticed something amiss. 

“Yeah. Right as rain. Why wouldn’t I be?” Kirihara snaps back.

“You’re quieter than usual.” Hiyoshi points out. Kirihara frowns. “We were in a movie, stupid. You don’t talk during movies.”

“You do.” Hiyoshi says with a pronounced roll of his eyes, but seems to let it go. 

“Got a lot of homework?” He asks after a moment. Kirihara fiddles with the strap on his bag. “A bit. You wanna come over?” It’s just an innocent question, just two guys helping each other study. Lord knows he needs it, Yukimura is always threatening him to bring his grades up. Why does it feel so different, now of all times?  
“Sure.” Hiyoshi says, sending a quick text to his mother. They head off in the direction of the train station, It’s not far, but Kirihara feels like a man crawling through the desert for hours with no sign of water. It’s weird, to be so close to someone and yet so far. Can Hiyoshi tell that his heart is beating faster than normal for no particular reason? Can he tell that he’s nervous inside, like a million bugs are all twisted up and writhing? If he can, he makes no sign of it. 

They arrive unceremoniously at the house. “‘M home.” Kirihara calls, toes off his shoes at the mat. Hiyoshi does the same in silence. “Sorry for the mess.” He says as they go to his room, escaping what little fanfare there was with Hiyoshi’s presence with a quick “Mom, Hiyoshi’s here to help me with homework.”

They settle in, Kirihara parking himself at his desk. He watches Hiyoshi like a hawk as he sits down on his bedspread, wrinkling his nose a little at the clothes piled up. 

They each set on on their assignments, but it’s not long before Kirihara is stumbling over his English homework. “How can one word mean so many things?” He flops back against his chair, Hiyoshi looking up at him. “Japanese is the same. They’re not different you know.”

“Like ‘bat’ and “bat.” Kirihara goes on, frowning. He makes an elongated shape with his hands. “A bat is for playing baseball, and it’s an animal too.” 

“You know, you kind of remind me of a bat.” 

“Huh?”

He’s struck dumb, arms akimbo like the biggest fool in the world. What had Hiyoshi just said? “Because I hit things?”

“No, the other kind of bat. The animal. Black fur, fluffy, red eyes sometimes.” Hiyoshi shrugs, but there is color rising in his face like he regrets saying it. Kirihara turns in his chair, scoots it closer to the bed and sits in it backwards like some overly helpful math teacher.

“That’s weird. That’s a weird thing to say, Hiyoshi.”

“Sorry.” The other boy mutters, ducking his head down low.

Kirihara laughs. “It’s fine. You know, you remind me of an animal too.”

“Oh?” Hiyoshi looks at him with narrowed eyes, as if anticipating some grave insult.

“Yeah. A bird. ‘Cause you like, fly, when you play. Not like acrobatic shit. But your movements and stuff.”

“Bats can fly too.” Hiyoshi whispers, and Kirihara is tilting the chair forward as he Hiyoshi sits up and leans towards him.

“I guess. But it’s more than that flying thing. You like, fluff up when you’re mad. Like feathers. And you squawk when you’re angry.” Hiyoshi glares at him, silent.

Their faces are just inches apart, the chair legs wobbling ominously. “Hiyoshi, what are we?” Kirihara asks.

“People, duh.” 

“I mean. What is with you and me?” He says, and they are dangerously close now. Hiyoshi sucks in a breath.

“I don’t know. What do you want to be?”

“I dunno either. But I think you do know, deep down. You’re always making fun of me and stuff. Calling me names. But I think you do it cause…. Cause it’s like how Marui-senpai and Jackal… and Niou-senpai and…” 

“Shut up about your senpai.” Hiyoshi says, annoyed. He rests his hands on the top of the chair, steadying it. “Is this your big theory? I’m mean to you cause I secretly…” He can’t even say it. He just swallows.

“Yeah.” Kirihara breathes loudly through his nose, a warm puff of breath on Hiyoshi’s face. “You paid today.”

“That was me being nice, stupid.” Hiyoshi says. 

“Uh huh.” He laughs a little, his face red but not red like when he plays tennis. A nice, warm blotchy kind of red.

“So, are you gonna say it or am I?”

“Say what?” Hiyoshi grips the seat tight, stock still.

“Say that you like m-” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Hiyoshi cuts him off, embarrassed. He places his palm against his mouth, and then moves it and leans in.

Turns out they’re both idiots.

Their lips mash together awkwardly, the inexperience coming through. But it doesn’t really matter, because they find a nice slant where they can mouth gently at one another and Kirihara is flying for real, because this is happening, and all it took was some scary ass movie about clowns and him being bad at English.

They finally pull away, a little out of sorts, before Hiyoshi smirks. His hands are the only thing gripping the chair and keeping it in balance, so he pushes forward as Kirihara goes sailing backward to the floor with a crash. 

“What the hell was that?” He hears his sister yell from somewhere in the house. 

“That’s for calling me a bird.” Hiyoshi says smugly, as Kirihara picks himself up off the floor.


End file.
